Protecting Arthur
by bridgetwidget
Summary: Protect Arthur. Merlin didn’t think. Magic slowed down time around him and he took a flying leap and tackled Arthur to the ground. A look of fury and surprise crossed over Arthur’s face as he landed, heavily on the ground...."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Protecting Arthur

**Summary: **"Magic slowed down time around him and he took a flying leap and tackled Arthur to the ground. A look of fury and surprise crossed over Arthur's face as he landed, heavily on the ground. Arthur is safe, thought Merlin."

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin BBC.

* * *

_Protect Arthur._

That was his one goal in life. To protect Arthur. When the Dragon had told him of his destiny, all those months ago, he had thought only of his selfishness. He didn't want to protect the man that he hated. One that would quickly throw him in the stocks for insulting his position.

Now though? That was a different story.

He can see now the man that Arthur is inside. He can see how he never gives up on his knights. Arthur is a man of his word. And though he treats Merlin in a harsh way there is a caring feeling. Merlin can see it, when Arthur rushes to the aid of another, when Arthur fights back on the word of his father to help others.

He wouldn't be here if Arthur hadn't protected him.

But Merlin was not indebted to Arthur, for Merlin had saved his life as well. The rewards that came with saving the young prince's life meant nothing to Merlin, though occasionally he wouldn't mind a little credit for what he had been doing. A message perhaps, or a thanks here and there. But that was Arthur; he had different means of showing his gratitude. Assigning jobs was his speciality.

Merlin knew that Arthur wasn't the only person that had changed since Merlin's arrival in Camelot. Merlin himself changed as well. No longer did Merlin need any persuading to save the lives of Arthur, it wasn't his destiny that was controlling his actions any longer.

It was his friendship for Arthur.

_Protect Arthur._ That was the thought that was running through his head at the feast. The feast was Uther's celebration of a peace treaty signed between two kingdoms. The tension was high, for each kingdom despised the other. Merlin followed Arthur like a hawk, looking left and right for danger. Oh yes, danger was here. A gut feeling told him that Arthur was in trouble, but the trouble was yet to hit.

There. Merlin looked up and saw a man on the balcony above. He had a crossbow in one hand and a throwing danger in the other. The dagger was aimed somewhere and Merlin didn't have to look to see where he had aimed it.

"Arthur!" he let out a yelled and everyone in the room looked at him. Merlin saw the man let out a jump of surprise. He glared at the man, not wanted to do magic for Uther was staring right at him. Arthur turned around and stared at Merlin.

"Merlin! Shut u-"the rest of his sentence was cut off as the dagger whistled though the air, intent on getting to one target.

_Protect Arthur._ Merlin didn't think. Magic slowed down time around him and he took a flying leap and tackled Arthur to the ground. A look of fury and surprise crossed over Arthur's face as he landed, heavily on the ground.

Arthur is safe, thought Merlin. He didn't see the arrow coming straight at him.

...

Pain.

That all that Merlin felt.

He heard screaming and yelling, the sound of swords being drawn and the stamping of feet.

Blood was coming out of Merlin's right shoulder, he sat up slowly, and moved his arm around his back.

An arrow was lodged into his shoulder; free flowing blood came from the wound. Merlin lent over Arthur, his face twisted up in pain. Through his half closed eyes his saw Arthur's horrified expression. His mouth was moving but Merlin couldn't hear what was being said.

Another arrow flew from the balcony, missing Arthur by inches and Merlin knew what he must do.

_Protect Arthur._

Conjuring up the last of his strength from that thought, Merlin grabbed the dagger that lay next to Arthur's breathing body. The tip had been slightly dented with the force of the end hitting the ground but Merlin didn't care. Biting back a screaming of pain Merlin turned around and gave the man that thought he could end Arthur's life so easily a murderous stare. Holding the dagger up he yelled;

"Nobody harms Arthur when I am here!"

Merlin threw the dagger and it spun in the air. It took only little bit of magic to make the dagger's aim true. The man fell from the balcony, hitting the table below.

A smile playing over lips Merlin turned back to Arthur who was looking at him in admiration. Safe, and unhurt.

_Protect Arthur._

He had succeeded.

Merlin fell onto Arthur and sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One or maybe two chapters to go! This was never meant to go on after chapter one but I decided to after people started to ask!**

* * *

**Protecting Arthur – Chapter 2**

Arthur's mind was a blank shock when Merlin tackled him to the ground.

He had no idea where that extra strength had come from. The slight frame of Merlin wasn't strong enough to pick up a target practice shield, let alone knock him over. More to the confusion of Arthur; why did Merlin knock him over? Unless Merlin was trying to make a fool of himself, which he did without bring attention to himself.

Arthur opened his mouth to complain to Merlin, who was leaning over and sitting on him, but the look on Merlin's face quickly shut him up. It was a protecting look, as if Arthur needed protection from something. But what?

His question was soon answered when something flew where Arthur had been standing only seconds ago. It struck the ground near Arthur's arm and the tip of it bent. It was a small throwing dagger.

Arthur's mind whirled but his mind automatically processed a few things. One, the dagger was of mercenary make which meant that someone had hired another person to kill him. Two, people was screaming and in a panic. And three, Merlin had saved his life.

A memory suddenly came back to him, Merlin pulling him away from Mary Collin's dagger. The same protective look on his face, even though he probably hated Arthur's guts. Even then he had gone out of his way to save Arthur's life.

A funny feeling went through Arthur. It was always supposed to be him that was protected Merlin. The older brother protecting the younger. Yet here was Merlin, throwing and pushing him away from arrows and daggers. It was as though their roles had been reversed, the younger saving the older. Merlin had proved yet again beyond the line of duty as a servant, for no matter how many times Arthur had hid the bond between them it was clear; Merlin was a friend.

Merlin was leaning over Arthur his face empty with emotion except for one feeling, fierceness. Arthur couldn't believe that his over-enthusiastic, clumsy servant had just shown the bravery and valour of a true Knight of Camelot. He raised his head from the ground, his mouth open to speak to Merlin, when a new emotion crossed the boy's face.

Arthur heard screaming and Merlin jolted slightly. His face was torn up with pain. Blood started to seep through his back and drip onto Arthur's jacket. Arthur watched slowly as Merlin sat up, his eyes following where Merlin put his hand around his back.

He had been shot.

An arrow was wedged into his back and the blood flowed from his back all over Arthur. With a shuddering sigh Merlin fell forwards again, his shaking arms the only thing stopping him crashing into Arthur's body. Arthur was horrified. Merlin had literally given up his life for him. Merlin's eyes started to close and Arthur pushed his elbows up.

"Merlin!" he yelled, "Merlin!"

A flicker of recognition lit up his friend's eyes, but then it was gone. Merlin's eyes were half-closed and his arms weaker. He was losing too much blood.

Another arrow came from the assassin, wherever he was, missing Arthur by inches. Master and servant looked at the arrow once and then back at each other. Merlin eyes had now fully opened again and Arthur unconsciously flinched. The fierce, protecting look was back in Merlin's eyes. He grabbed the dagger, making Arthur once again wonder where he got his strength from and lifted it up it the air. Arthur could see the would-be killer now that Merlin had lifted his head. A look of horror crossed the assassin's face as a dagger was thrown up to him. A dagger that hit him straight in the heart. The assassin gave a surprised look and then fell from the balcony, hitting the table below.

Arthur looked around for his saviour but he didn't have to look far. The only person with their arm raised was Merlin.

Merlin, Arthur couldn't believe the world. A part of him thought that he had drunken too much wine and this was all a dream. But there Merlin was, looking down at Arthur with a strong look, his eyes the only thing betraying how much pain he was in.

Arthur reached up to hold Merlin's unhurt shoulder, a sign of gratitude, when the boy fell forwards into Arthur's arms, unconscious.

A moment passed in the Banquet room. Everyone was silent, the screaming had stopped. But then Uther ran forwards.

"Arthur! Arthur! Are you alright?"

The room erupted into orderly chaos. People ran out of the room, knights grabbed the dead body of the assassin whilst others looked for more murderers just in case. A dozen of people stayed where they were, watching Arthur and his manservant and a handful ran up to Merlin's side.

Arthur felt someone take Merlin's body off of him. He yelled and started to get up to follow his loyal manservant but his father pushed him back down.

"Arthur no! You need to stay here!"

Arthur cursed his father and tried to get up again, making Uther call for guards to hold him down, "I- Merlin. I want to see him!"

"You can after we check you for injuries," the king motioned over the Knight with the most knowledge in medicine.

"I'm fine!" Arthur yelled vainly trying to push the guards off, "Thanks to Merlin I am fine."

But Uther wasn't going to that for an answer. The Knight stepped in and did a quick run over Arthur's shaking body.

Minutes passed, in which Arthur knew Merlin could be getting closer to death. Every second here was every second that Merlin was alone.

The Knight had just finished checking for blood when Arthur spoke up to his father, "Father. Please. I want to see Merlin. I am fine for now and I promise you that I will sit through every examination that you do if I could just see Merlin right now. Please? He's my best friend and I-I don't want him to die." The last part of his pleading was in tears, much to Arthur's chagrin. He brushed away the tears, determined to not cry in front of his father and his Knights.

Maybe the message got through to Uther or maybe he saw that Arthur couldn't be examined whilst he was so emotional, "Go."

Arthur leapt up, pushing away all of the Knights. He fled from the room, taking extra care not to look at the assassins. The corridors were full of gossiping and rushing servants, noble men and woman and Knights. He pushed past them all, intent on getting to Gaius' chambers as soon as possible. Taking the steps two at a time he burst into the chambers to be granted with a heart breaking sight.

Merlin's body was unseen for the amount of people that were surrounding it. Gaius was in one corner, sorting through his potions as quickly as possible. Gwen was at the head of the table, whispering hysterically. Morgana was there as well, her fine dress covered in Merlin's blood. One guard and three Knights surrounded the table with Gwen holding something down.

When Arthur stepped inside, everyone looked up. Gaius quickly turned back into the corner and grabbed something. He rushed to the table again, holding a bottle in his hands. Gwen stared for a moment and then looked back at the table. Morgana rushed over to Arthur.

"Arthur! Thank goodness, Merlin needs you."

But Arthur couldn't hear Morgana for the room was filled with gut wrenching screams of agony, screams that tore the heart out of Arthur.

_Merlin!_

He sprinted over to the table, the guard and knights quickly making way for him. The table was slick with blood and Merlin was writhing around, screaming in agony. His eyes were half-open and he was conscious. The once messy raven hair was filled with blood and his skin was filled with sweat. The arrow hadn't been taken out but one of the Knights made sure that the arrow didn't go in any further.

"Gaius! What's happening?" Arthur practically screamed at the man next to him.

Gaius was opening a bottle, "Merlin is still conscious. We cannot let him fall asleep naturally but we can use a potion that will make him fall into a controlled unconscious state. He cannot move otherwise he will push the arrow in deep. Hopefully the tip of it hasn't pierced anything. We need him to be still so we can pull the arrow out and stop the blood flow."

The instructions were clear enough. Gwen was stroking Merlin's hair, whispering comforting words into his head but she was looking at Gaius fearfully.

"What do you need me to do?" Arthur spoke over the cry of one of the Knights. Merlin's leg had just kicked him but the knight was doing everything he could to keep it down.

"Elevate his head, so I can get this potion into his mouth."

Arthur walked around Gaius and stood next to Gwen. Together they lifted Merlin's head and Gaius slowly started to pour the potion in.

"Come on. Swallow! Swallow Merlin!"

The message must have got through to Merlin amidst all the confusion. Slowly, Merlin started to fall unconscious. The Knight's breathed a sigh of relief and they moved away from the table.

"Now what?" asked Arthur.

Gaius sighed and motioned to the Knights to roll Merlin onto his side, the good shoulder on the table.

"Now we pull the arrow out."


	3. Chapter 3

***Speechless*. Yay! I updated again. Sorry from the bottom of my heart for such a long update. I got really bored and stuck with this story (I couldn't get a decent ending) and half debated about not continuing it but here it is! Your Task? Kill Emrys, my other story is getting along quite well, but next week I will be on holidays for five days, so there is little chance of me updating. Anyways, one chapter to go after this hopefully then all done!! I hope everyone sounds in character, because it was hard to do this chapter in Arthur's POV. Not Beta-ed by the way.**

**______**

**Protecting Arthur – Chapter 3**

Arthur's head was in a daze as Morgana ran out of the room to get some water that Gaius had asked for. He kept opening and closing his eyes, trying to get the picture of Merlin out of his mind.

_Merlin. Dying, alone. Screaming in pain._

Shuddering Arthur opened his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of the blood soaked Merlin. Bile rose to his throat as he watched Gaius work over Merlin's body. A part of Arthur was drowning in guilt. He had failed Merlin. He was supposed to be protecting the manservant; getting cures for poisons that Merlin had recklessly drunken. Arthur was supposed to be pulling Merlin out of the way of arrows, not the other way around.

And definitely Merlin was _not _supposed to be lying on Gaius' table, dying, after saying Arthur's life.

For one wild moment Arthur wished that it was not Merlin that had pushed him out of the way of the arrow; that Arthur had received the first hit from the dagger. Arthur wished that it was him that lay dying instead of the innocent Merlin.

What had Merlin done to deserve this fate? Merlin had shown complete loyalty to Arthur, something that Arthur realised that he had never truly done to Merlin. Sure, he had done some cure-getting and poison-drinking but the latter was for the sake of everyone in Camelot; a chance to remove the plague that was running throughout the kingdom. The morteus flower he had travelled to get because he was, at the time, indebted to Merlin.

It hit him with a sickening clarity; Arthur didn't deserve a friend like Merlin.

Merlin was the kindest man that Arthur had ever known. He couldn't stand hunting innocent animals and Arthur had only ever seen Merlin kill the odd bandit for survival, unlike Arthur who had killed hundreds of men on the battlefield without a thought. Merlin was completely the opposite of him, Arthur remembered how adverse Merlin was to killing the unicorn, how he moped and moaned about it for days afterwards.

Arthur on the other hand, had enjoyed the kill. He had enjoyed watching the arrow pierce the unicorn's skin. It took a plague sweeping over Camelot to change his mind.

So that is why, Arthur thought, why Merlin deserves to live over himself. Merlin is pure of heart, whilst Arthur was a living killing machine. Arthur had only ever caused pain, whilst Merlin was filled with compassion and love.

Merlin didn't deserve to die.

"Arthur?"

Distantly Arthur heard someone calling to him, but all of his concentration was on Merlin, watching the manservant's chest rise and fall faintly. Looking at the arrow prodding out his back.

"Sire?"

A different voice now, firm and strong enough to break through the daze that had consumed Arthur. As he looked up into Gaius' worried face Arthur realised that his thoughts had been drifting down the wrong path. Now wasn't the time for him to be wondering who deserved to live more; himself or Merlin.

Merlin needed him.

Arthur didn't have the power to turn back time or take Merlin's place, but he did have to the power to help Merlin any that he could. There was still a chance that Merlin could be healed, still a slight chance that Merlin could be saved.

Clearing his throat, Arthur spoke. His voice was still a little croaky, "Gaius, what do you need me to do?"

Arthur could see some pity and caution in Gaius' eyes, as well as a lot of pain. He reminded himself that Merlin was like a son to the physician and that Gaius would also be worried for Merlin as well, "I need you to help holding Merlin down with the rest of the knights."

Arthur nodded and followed Gaius to the side of the table. Merlin's back was now facing him, the arrow almost touching Arthur's waist. Gwen held a cloth to the wound, but Arthur could still see blood dripping slowly out. He forced himself to look away.

Gaius instructed him to put pressure at the small of Merlin's back and at his shoulder blade. Another knight pushed on Merlin's chest at torso whilst the other knight held Merlin's legs down. The guard walked to Merlin's head and held it in place so that the boy did not knock his head if he reacted to the pain.

Gaius took his place next to Arthur, one hand gripping the arrow whilst the other put pressure right next to the wound. Blood started to dripping from Merlin's wound onto Gaius' hand but Gaius didn't move his hand. Gwen had stepped back and was standing next to Morgana, who had returned with a bucket of water; blood still over her dress.

"On the count of three I will remove the arrow. On two you must start putting as much pressure as possible on his body," Gaius instructed, "Merlin will react, even though he is asleep. Make sure that he doesn't move too much.

"On three. One, two, _three!"_

Arthur pushed, biting his lip. Carefully, Gaius pulled the arrow out.

Blood splattered everywhere as the arrow came out, some even going onto Arthur's face. But Arthur didn't stop pushing to wipe off the blood; instead he just gritted his teeth. Merlin's body shook and jolted as Gaius slowly moved his hand towards his own body, pulling the arrow.

A memory of Arthur's entered unbidden into Arthur's mind. It was only about a week ago when Merlin and he went hunting. Merlin had performed surprising well in that hunt, allowing Arthur to shoot a deer with a crossbow. He remembered pulling the arrow out of the deer's body, just as Gaius was doing right now. To see Merlin's resemblance to such a weak animal sickened Arthur to the core. In his mind he swore that if Merlin got out of this mess alive, he would never to go hunting again for pleasure, only hunting for survival.

As Arthur made his oaths Gaius had successfully pulled out the arrow and laid it to next to Merlin body. Gwen ran forwards with a cloth and pressed it to Merlin wound, trying once again to stop the blood flow. Gaius moved away and grabbed some bandages. Gwen moved away as Gaius stepped closer to his ward. Blood was still pouring freely out of the wound.

Gaius lent in and started to assess the wound, trying work out how deep it was. As he worked he spoke out loud so that the others in the room knew what was wrong with Merlin.

"Hmm, the arrow pierce his skin straight but I haven't looked at the arrow yet so I don't know how big the risk of infection is. The arrow nicked his bone slightly and-and-_oh._" Gaius broke off, worry etched over his face. At that moment, Merlin gave a huge cough and a stream of blood came out of his mouth, staining the table. Arthur's stomach dropped. Arthur had seen many battle injuries before, and he knew just what had happened to Merlin.

Slightly hysterical Gwen whispered, "What Gaius?"

A tear fell from Gaius' eye, dropping onto Merlin wound. For one impossible moment, Arthur wondered if the tears of Gaius could heal such a wound.

"The arrow pierced his lung."

Understanding came from the three knights and the guard. They moved away from Merlin's body, heads bowed. Arthur didn't move. Gwen and Morgana looked from Gaius, to the knights, to Arthur.

"What-what does that mean?"

A deep and broken sigh came from Gaius and the tears flowed freely now, "The wound is all but fatal."

Silence, for one moment, then Gwen cried out loud and buried herself into Morgana. Morgana held the girl in her arms, comforting her, whilst tears flowed freely down her eyes. Gaius pulled a chair over and sat in it, next to Merlin. He grasped Merlin's hand tightly, whilst tears fell slowly and silently down his face.

Arthur didn't move. His mouth was open in shock as he watched Merlin cough up blood. Never did he ever think that it would end like this, never before did he believe that Merlin could _die_. Merlin was supposed to be at his side, laughing and joking; serving and mocking. Not lying on a hard cold table.

Arthur was struck with the sudden urge to talk to Merlin, to say sorry that he is dying. To talk to him one last time. Arthur didn't want Merlin to die without saying goodbye, he wouldn't let him.

"Gaius," his voice was hoarse and filled with grief. The old man shifted slightly but did not look away from Merlin's bloodied face. The trail of blood coming from Merlin's mouth had almost stopped, but the boy's laborious breathing was getting slowly weaker, "Gaius, wake him up. I need to talk to him."

Arthur could not say Merlin's name.

Quietly Gaius got up and grabbed another potion from his cupboard. Arthur could not see what potion it was from where he was standing, at Merlin's side. With one hand Gaius raised Merlin's head and in the other tipped the potion down his throat.

"Swallow Merlin, swallow," Gaius quietly whispered, helping Merlin to get the potion down his throat. The blood had almost stopped running out of his mouth now, but Gaius still laid Merlin on his side so that Merlin didn't choke on his own blood.

A minute or two passed and Merlin showed signs of waking up; a whimper and a hiss of pain here and there. Merlin shifted on the table slightly and Arthur moved.

Carefully, he picked the boy up; not caring if any blood went onto his shirt. He used one hand to give Merlin's head support and the other was wrapped around his back. Slowly he walked up the stairs and into Merlin's little messy room.

Stepping over a jacket that had been thrown on the floor, Arthur couldn't get over how poor Merlin's living conditions. For someone who would work all day and some of the night, Merlin really didn't have the best of conditions. For one his bed was small and the blankets thin and ragged. His window did not fit properly and a cool draft blew into the room. Arthur realised just how cold this room could get in winter.

_And I did not do anything about it, _Arthur swore that when he had time he would go around the castle looking and improving the lower classes' living conditions.

Gently, Arthur placed Merlin on the centre of his bed and tried to make the boy as comfortable as possible. Merlin's breathing hitched and stopped for a moment and then, to Arthur's relief, started again. A few more moments went by with Arthur staring at Merlin's almost still figure. Behind him, he could sense Gaius, Gwen and Morgana joining him. The knights and the guard had stayed below.

Merlin coughed once more and then groaned. One eyelid fluttered until finally Merlin opened up both of his eyes. He looked around worriedly for a moment and then focused on Arthur's face. Arthur's breath caught when Merlin smiled his usual smile, covered in blood.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was raspy and quiet. He struggled to breathe a moment after but soon regained his breath back. Arthur almost broke down sobbing when he saw how weak Merlin was.

_Be strong Arthur, _he thought to himself, _Merlin needs you. Be strong._

"Merlin." Arthur replied. He could not, would not, say anymore.

"Oh Merlin," cried Gwen from behind Arthur. She rushed forwards sank onto the ground next to Merlin's bed. With her hand she stroked his face whilst tears poured silently down her face.

"Gwen, shh. Everything will be alright."

The girl did not stop sobbing and Arthur was taken over by a strange anger, "How can you say that Merlin? How can you say that everything is alright when you're _dying!_" He would have gone on, but Merlin was trying to speak.

"Arthur, trust me. You have to keep living or my death will not be in vain. I am not afraid; I know that the gods will watch over me." A shuddering sigh went over Merlin and he coughed again, "Gaius?" he addressed his mentor, "Gaius I am going to tell Arthur the truth."

Arthur frowned, confused and looked from Merlin to Gaius. Gaius seemed to be fighting with something in his mind, but he could not deny his ward's last wish, "Very well. Gwen, Morgana come with me."

Gwen and Morgana protested slightly but Merlin stopped them, "Please."

That was all it took. They both stopped complaining and in turns said goodbye to Merlin; a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before they left the room, crying. Arthur shifted as Merlin motioned for him to come closer.

"Arthur," Merlin began, and then coughed up a little bit more blood. Merlin was really struggling to breathe now; more breath was going out than in, "I am a warlock."

If Merlin had said this at any other time Arthur would have laughed. He would have told Merlin that he was being stupid and that he could never be magical because he was too much of an idiot for that. But Arthur knew that Merlin was telling the truth; there were some moments that jokes could not be said and the deathbed of a friend was one of them.

Arthur gave Merlin the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to continue, "Please Arthur, you must understand that I am not evil. I use this magic to save your life. I have saved your life countless times before, just ask Gaius. Just now-" Merlin broke off with a gasp of pain and a little bit more blood came out of his mouth. Merlin closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down even more.

Suddenly Arthur became really scared. But not because he was a warlock, but because his friend was about to die. For a moment, Arthur contemplated about how his friend was a warlock and the betrayal that he had done.

But then he realised he didn't care.

Merlin was dying and Arthur knew that Merlin would have told him someday. He could see how hard this was for Merlin to tell him, because Arthur could have reacted like his father and had Merlin killed. But now that was pointless, because Merlin was going die anyway.

Merlin opened his eyes but then closed them again, his breathing slowing. With a cry Arthur flung onto his bed and gripped Merlin tightly into a hug, tears falling down his face. Arthur tried to call Merlin back, "Merlin, Merlin. Don't go. Please. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't care that you're a warlock. I don't care. I don't care," he repeated over and over again.

With his last breath Merlin spoke, "Goodbye prat."

Merlin let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes, his breathing slowed then stopped altogether. Arthur let out a heart-wrenching cry started yelling for Merlin to "C_ome back"!_

But he didn't.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Hope I made you cry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**Whew! I finally finished this story after a long break! Going on a holiday tommorrow so I won't be able to read all of your reviews until a weeks time (unless I find a library somewhere!). Hope you enjoy this story! Info about future stories after this is below and there is a voting poll on my profile on which story I should do!**

**NOTE FOR YOUR TASK? KILL EMRYS: Because of the holiday that I am going on the update will be a week late. Chapter 12 has been completed and is about to be beta-d so you will get a chapter by the 17th or 18th depending on your time zone. Because I my profile was getting very long with Chapter Summaries I have set up a blog which has all the summaries and extra info on it. The link is on my profile page.**

**

* * *

**

Protecting Arthur – Chapter 4

"My lord?"

The Prince ignored the voice, as he had been doing for the past week. Only six days had passed since Merlin had died and it wasn't getting any easier. Every day was a struggle for Arthur, he would refuse to get out of bed, refuse food and refuse company. Nobody entered his chambers any more, unless they wanted a good yelling at and something thrown at them. Gossip flew around the castle, servants wondered at their prince's behaviour; how the loss of someone of their class, servant class, had made the Crowned Prince of Camelot act in such a way.

Gaius, Morgana and Gwen had all tried to talk to the miserable and enraged prince but none had got through to Arthur that Merlin would not want him to act in such a way. When Uther had entered Arthur's chambers to ask why his son had missed training that morning he had only gotten a bruised eye and a broken pride out of it. Gaius was at a loss on what to do, the death of Merlin clouding his own mind.

And because Arthur was in such a state the rest of Camelot started to suffer. The knights continued training but even though they were under the strong guidance of Sir Leon not having Arthur their enthusiasm dropped until they were calling breaks early. Servants missed the grinning presence of Merlin in the kitchens in the morning, complaining about Arthur constantly. Even Chelsea who was in charge of keeping the Prince's breakfast warm missed the boy, even though she had often hated him for making her work so long and hard. And the occasional servant would come stumbling back with a bruised head or a bloodied nose, just having gone and tried to give the Prince some food.

In Gaius' chambers, no longer could you hear the sounds of bubbling potions and the physician working in his chambers. No longer could you hear Gaius constantly telling Merlin to get up and that the Prince was waiting for his breakfast. There was even suffering in the markets and lower town; the people were missing their Prince. Often they could see him walking around and it gladdened their heart to see the Prince around commoners. But nobody had seen their Prince for a long time now.

A very small part of Arthur knew that he was very violent but he couldn't help it, he told himself. Because every time that someone entered his room he could only see his manservant walking in with a cold breakfast and saying sorry over and over again. He could only see Merlin trip over everything and collide into tables which would make Arthur laugh. The servants that tried to give him food were not his manservant and therefore weren't allowed to enter.

When his father had entered and told Arthur that he was being stupid to think so much of just a simple manservant Arthur had thrown insults at his father so hard and fast that even Uther's strong pride had broken. Nobody dared to enter Arthur's chambers now.

Arthur was not alone though. As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling he gripped in his right hand Merlin's favourite red neckerchief. Occasionally he would start sobbing into it and staining it with his tears.

Gone were any thoughts of being strong for Camelot. Arthur was nothing more than the shell that he used to be. But Arthur's loss had only partly destroyed him. It was the aftermath that was slowly killing him.

For wherever he turned he could see Merlin's _eyes _staring back at him. In the mirror, it was Merlin's eyes on his own face, dark blue and stormy. When a servant did walk in he could see Merlin walking in behind them, laughing at their politeness.

And he could feel Merlin's presence as well in the room; watching him.

"Prince Arthur?"

Arthur did not respond to the voice but lay in bed, wishing that he could be left in peace. A few seconds later footsteps were heard walking away from the door. Obviously whoever it was did not wish to risk getting hurt by entering.

Arthur turned over and held the neckerchief closer to him.

_____

It took another four days till Arthur moved out of his chambers. He was eating again, hunger taking over his grief, but he still refused to leave his chambers.

But today was different. The day had passed in the same way, Arthur only accepting food and water that was delivered by a few select people; namely Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. He had heard news from one of them that locked up in the dungeons was the entire other Kingdom that had ordered the assassin to kill him. They had obviously hoped to get a response but Arthur didn't react in anyway.

But as the sun set Arthur got out of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled on some clothes, not caring whether they matched or not. Merlin had often commented how Arthur always needed his help getting changed and Arthur wished that Merlin could say that now.

After pulling on the clothes alone Arthur walked over to another cupboard where he had put something important in it. With shaking fingers he gripped the wood and pulled open the door.

Inside, hanging on the hook was another neckerchief. This neckerchief was new and expensive looking. It was red, trimmed with gold; the Pendragon colours. Arthur had it made for his manservant and was going to give it to him.

He pulled the neckerchief from the hook and held it in his hand. Merlin's old neckerchief dropped from Arthur's hand as he gripped the new one. His fingers caressed it like it was a newborn puppy.

After a minute or two Arthur walked over to the door and pulled it open, shocking the guards that stood on the other side. They were silent as Arthur walked out, watching the prince with shocked eyes. But Arthur did not notice, too intent on the neckerchief.

As he walked through the castle to the courtyard everyone that he passed pointed at him and looked in shock. They had not seen their prince for days now and his appearance scared them. Arthur knew he must look a wreck but he did not care.

Arthur walked out of the courtyard and through the marketplace and lower town. In the corner of his eye he saw Gwen's house but he did not stop to drop in. Instead he continued out of the gates of Camelot.

In a daze Arthur kept walking, following a route that he had walked occasionally before. He knew where he was heading because Morgana had told him what was there.

As he neared his destination he slowed, gathering his thoughts. The lake, Merlin's Lake he liked to call it because Merlin was so intrigued by it, was just up ahead. He knew that this was where Merlin was now.

This was where they had laid him to rest.

When Arthur walked out of the tree line and onto the shore he could see a small grey stone standing up. The lake had not changed much since he had been there last; it was still as beautiful as beforehand. But Arthur was not there for the scenery; his focus was on the grey stone.

As he drew nearer he could see a small engraving on the stone. It said, quite simply 'Merlin'. Arthur couldn't think of a more fitting grave.

He stood in front of the grave now, tears starting to form around his eyes. He could not believe that Merlin was really gone but the small grave was all the proof he needed. This was not a dream as Arthur had hoped, Merlin was really dead.

Once again, Arthur felt Merlin's presence around him; as if the boy was really standing next to him. Slowly he knelt down and placed the red and gold neckerchief next to the gravestone. He could feel Merlin behind him but when he turned to look there was nobody there. Wondering if Merlin could really hear him Arthur spoke.

"Merlin," he started hesitantly, "If you're here I just-I just wanted to say sorry that you-" he broke off and stayed silent for a moment, the tears now falling thick and fast, "I don't care Merlin that you're a sorcerer. You're not evil, I can see that clearly. You were my friend and companion and I really can't live without you. I just wish you could come back. I want to hear your voice again."

Arthur paused for a moment and then a sad little grin formed on his mouth, "I got you a neckerchief. I thought you might need another one, considering how ragged the other one got. I hope you like it; it's in the Pendragon colours so you can show that you belong to Camelot. I got it for you days ago, before-"

Arthur broke off again and spoke three words that he wished he could say to living and breathing Merlin;

"Happy Birthday Merlin."

He stayed silent for one more moment and then got out, ready to return to his chambers but a voice stopped him.

"He would like that gift you know."

Arthur didn't turn around or give him companion any sign that he had heard him but he recognised the voice. He just stayed still, looking at Merlin's grave.

"He would want you to continue with your Princely duties as well." Gaius kept talking as he walked next to Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur replied, his voice filled with emotion. Never before had he allowed his emotions to be shown where people could see them but he no longer cared what people thought.

"Why?" Gaius was astounded, "Because he gave up his life so that you could live. His destiny was to make sure that you would be the greatest King of all and he died making sure that this destiny could be fulfilled!"

"No doubt he used magic to help fulfil his _destiny_," Arthur muttered.

Gaius sighed and gripped Arthur's arm, forcing the Prince to look at Gaius in the eye, "Arthur. Merlin had magic since he was born. He never hurt a single person unless they hurt either you or anyone in Camelot. He would protect you to his last breath. He did," Gaius corrected, "protect you to his last breath.

"You meant a lot to Merlin, sire. No matter how much he complained about you he really did like you. I remembered when he had first come to Camelot. He was so lost and alone with his magic. And then you came, first the arrogant prince and then the true companion that you could be, and he found his purpose in life. To protect you.

"Can you see why Merlin would give his life for you? You are the future King of Camelot and maybe all of Albion, but you are more than that. You are Merlin's friend."

Arthur had remained silent whilst Gaius talked but now that Gaius had finished he felt very overwhelmed and it took him a few seconds to reply, "I- I didn't know he felt that way."

"It's the truth."

Arthur kept silent for a little while longer, looking out towards the lake. He felt Merlin's presence behind him again but he didn't look. He was no longer afraid of seeing Merlin's eyes everywhere. It was an improvement, Gaius was helping him.

A minute, then half an hour and then an hour passed with Gaius and Arthur just looking into Merlin's grave until they finally walked back to Camelot. Camelot was abuzz with gossip, everyone had seen the Prince leave his chambers and walk out of Camelot. Some were worried that Arthur might do something drastic until they saw their Prince walk back into Camelot with the physician at his side.

Arthur and Gaius walked through the lower town, through the castle to Arthur's chambers. They had not changed much since Arthur had left them an hour earlier. When they entered Arthur had walked straight over to where he had dropped Merlin's old neckerchief and picked it up, giving it to Gaius. Then on an unspoken constant both the old man and the Prince started to clean up his chambers, much to the stares of passing servants.

It was amazing really how much mess Arthur could make in a dozen days of living in his chambers but Arthur did not complain. He just did the job that Merlin had done only a couple of weeks ago.

Just as Arthur was picking up a rotten apple from under his table he felt a prickling feeling at the back of his neck. Something was coming and he didn't know what it was. He straightened up and looked over to Gaius, who hadn't noticed anything and was still making the bed.

Suddenly the warning bells rang. Arthur and Gaius jumped and looked out of the window, just as an arrow came flying through the door.

The arrow was of the same make as the one that took Merlin's life and it was flying towards Arthur. Arthur's life flashed before his eyes because he knew _he was going to die_. There was no Merlin to save him, no Merlin to push him out the way.

He shut his eyes.

But the arrow never pierced his skin. Something or someone had pushed him out the way and he now lay on his side on the ground. Gaius had frozen in place staring at Arthur's sword. Arthur looked and gasped.

Arthur's sword was floating.

The new assassin had entered the room now, to check if Arthur was really dead. Arthur recognised him as one of the Knights of the kingdom that was in the dungeons. Somehow this man had escaped and was set on doing the task that their Kingdom wanted done.

To kill Arthur.

The assassin had frozen in the door way and was looking at the sword in fear. The floating sword paused for a moment and then flew at the assassin quicker than Arthur's eyes could see. The assassin never had a chance.

Arthur watched as the assassin lay dying on the floor, the danger gone. For a moment everything was silent until Arthur could hear small whispery sigh in his head.

_You're a magnet for trouble Arthur._

Arthur struggled to his feet, "Merlin?"

There was no response and Arthur rounded on Gaius, "What was that?"

Gaius unfroze and looked into Arthur's fearful eyes, "I don't believe it."

"What, believe what!? Is Merlin really dead? Was that him?" Arthur almost yelled.

Gaius shook his head, "Merlin is dead, but I do think that was him. I think he might have held onto life so greatly that he managed to come back as a spirit and finish his destiny."

Arthur shook his head in shock, "He's here?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes."

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock and he looked around hurriedly. Now he understood why he had been seeing Merlin's eyes everywhere and had the feeling that he was in the same room; because Merlin was here. He was about to say something but then his father can running into the room.

"Arthur!" Uther gasped, seeing the assassin dead on the floor, "What happened?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Arthur became a Prince again, "I was in my room cleaning it with Gaius and the assassin entered. Gaius was able to distract him and I ran him through with a sword. The assassin I mean, not Gaius."

"Gaius?" Uther had only just noticed the old man in the room. Now he looked around the room in confusion, noticing the change in his son.

"I'm sorry father," Arthur began and Uther's attention refocused on his son, "For the last week I have been upset. I should not have said those things to you. But I am better now, Gaius helped me to understand that Merlin would want me to get on my life."

Uther shot Gaius a grateful glance, "No son, I am to blame for your manservant's death. I should have protected you better. Come Arthur to the council chambers, you are needed there. As are you Gaius."

Gaius and Arthur nodded and followed Uther out. Just as he was about to shut the door Arthur looked back into his chambers. When he squinted he thought he could see a pale shadow of Merlin in the room till it jumped out of the window.

"Goodbye, Merlin."

* * *

Merlin smiled as he jumped out of the room and flew through the sky. One of the joys of being a ghost was that he was free to fly all over Camelot. He had just witnessed Arthur becoming the man that he truly could be, the King that he could become.

When he had saved Arthur, he felt like he was really alive. That was how he had mustered up the strength to speak to Arthur; but only one sentence.

Life would go on without him, but Merlin would always be there on Arthur's shoulder.

He wasn't going to let a little thing like death get in the way of destiny.

* * *

**The End!**

_**Future Stories**_

Because I have almost finished 'Protecting Arthur' I have started thinking about other stories. I have worked out a few summaries below and I am wondering what you think! There will be a poll that will be open for a while so you can vote which one I should do. The story will be pretty short and have monthly updates because Your Task? Kill Emrys is my main focus

_**Denying my Magic**_  
_When Merlin denies his magic one too many times, a sorceress sees her chance for power. Lost, and without his magic Merlin must do anything to protect the Prince, even if it means serving the sorceress until she is 'able' to return his power. But is her bargain with Merlin a fair one?_

_**One Born Warlock**_  
_Merlin was only a baby when he was taken from his mother to serve Nimueh and her kind. They tried to teach him dark magic, but Merlin's unfailing good heart made him refuse. Beaten through the years until he is driven close to insanity Merlin sees his chance to escape. But can the real Merlin come out of the dark shell of the old one? And will he need the help of a prince the close the wounds of old?_

_**High Priest of the Old Religion**_  
_"To Merlin, High Priest of the Old Religion..." What if when Merlin killed Nimueh he became the new High Priest? How will he react to having the Power of Life and death over whoever he chooses? And when sorcerers from all over Albion send their regards in the form of gifts, how will he keep this from Arthur?_

_**Alvarr's Greatest Hope**_  
_(Spoilers for 2x11) What if when Merlin looked into the Crystal of Neahtid, Alvarr saw him harness the power of the Crystal with apparent easy from where he was being guarded. After Alvarr escapes, he needs to find someone to 1) get the crystal and 2) harness its power. Merlin seems like the best bet._

_**Ealdor's Secret  
**(Top of my head) Haven't got a proper summary thought out but I was just toying with the idea that Merlin's childhood in Ealdor wasn't a friendly one. Because of his magic he is an outcast in the village and hated. I was thinking that people could bully him but run to him when an evil sorcerer stays in Ealdor and attacks it. Maybe then there could be a sequel with Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen going to Ealdor in 'The Moment of Truth' and Merlin's childhood comes back to him._

It would be really nice for some thoughts and advice. There is a voting poll on my profile which will be open for a few weeks.


End file.
